


Blue Pills

by fosterfoster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterfoster/pseuds/fosterfoster
Summary: Blue pills:  Someone who chooses to remain ignorant in order to be happy.The problem with remain ignorant is that Minghao didn’t choose to be ignorant and either he’s happy.OrMingyu wants a second chance by the rough way, because he really loves Minghao.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Read this fanfic while listening this song (Lorn – Acid Rain)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxg4C365LbQ
> 
> Hope you like it! it's the first Gyuhao i've ever wrote...  
> Not beta, sorry if there's grammar mistakes

**Day 1 after he woke up remembering nothing.**

Minghao head felt heavy as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he notices was the disgusting odor of putrescine and cadaverine, the second one was the starry night. What a great contrast he thought. When he finally moved, his body felt like if it was hit by a truck, he could barely move his arm, maybe it was broken. Around him, were a bunch of dead bodies, some of them incomplete, they were only hands or heads with no body to be seen. Minghao knows he should be more disturbed by the view, but there was something deep inside that made it look normal.  The disgusting odor made him stood up, that’s when he realized he was inside of a mass grave.   He walked bare footed, feeling the corpses beneath him, and sending chills down his spine. 

Minghao couldn’t remember why he ended up in a mass grave. In fact, he could remember anything. In his pocket there was a grey box with blue pills and a note that said “Your name is Minghao. Take these pills… Otherwise, you'll die”

What the heck … thought Minghao as he climbed to get out of the hole. Clearly the handwriting was his, but it felt so wrong to follow his own advice.

He came to a small village, which seemed to be completely destroyed for some kind of war. He knocked on many doors, but no one answered.

“Somebody there?” said in a perfect Chinese. “Please help, I can’t remember anything” 

Minghao was about to left the house, when a bomb exploded few meters away.  He fell hard on the ground; his ear was bleeding and felt dizzy. There were people running trying to save their lives, the same people that didn’t answer before. These people screamed in Korean, so he concluded he was in somewhere in North or South Korea.

 

**Day 204 after he woke up remembering nothing.**

Minghao woke up in an old bed, in an old apartment.

The boy with brown hair managed to find a place in Seoul, after a rescue squad took him out of that village.   The world is a chaos; South Korea is full of thrash, literally. Good people are already dead or hiding in the darkness, waiting for something to happen. Like him, he's a good person or at least that what he’s now.

He remembers the first day he came to his apartment, the air of Seoul was so dense for his lungs, and the heat was raving. When he entered the place, immediately took away his clothes and showered. Noticing a few scars near his ribs and chest, some bruises and tattoos. Everything was so new to him.

As the time passed away, he found himself having weird dreams. Not dreams, most likely nightmares about killing and shooting people with his own hands. At first he couldn’t believe it, but everything made sense one day, when he was leaving the local market and a stranger tried to steal his purchases, putting a gun right in front of his head; Minghao killed that man, like it was nothing, with techniques didn’t know it has.

Another nightmare, most likely a dream, which was the most frequent. Was about a boy, with long brown wavy hair; his face was unrecognizable, his smile was so clear in Minghao’s mind as a crystal clear.

Minghao had a theory; maybe his dreams were actually his lost memories and made his paranoia increase.

 

**Day 205 after he woke up remembering nothing.**

A guy tried to kill him today.

At least, somehow in the past, he learned how to use a gun.

 

**Day 206 after he woke up remembering nothing.**

 

“This color will suit you” said the lady; Minghao gave him the few coins he had.

The lady behind the counter, refused to take the coins.

“It’s ok, it’s free for you”

“Why? No. You need it, for your children’s” said Minghao

“I know, but we as many others, decide to accept government’s food”

The government provides food, disgusting food without flavor, only with survival purposes. The bad thing about that you can die trying to get some, the amount of homeless people be immense, but is free food and some people are willing to pay the risks.

“I’m not working anymore in this shop, Minghao” Said the lady “I put my life in risk every day, just to come here… With the government’s food I will only put my life in risk once a month”

She was right. Maybe he should do the same.

“You can take anything you want, this place will be trespassed anyway”

And that's what Minghao did. He took home his hair dye, a bottle of milk, some beers and a lot of canned food. Minghao walked home with two full shopping bags, fearing that someone would kill him.

“Augh my keys…” Minghao left the bags on the floor, and searched for the keys.

At that moment someone passed behind him and stopped a couple of doors away. Minghao look sideways, to his right, a tall man was looking at him. His brown hair matched perfectly with his eyes. This tall man entered the apartment immediately without saying a word.

.

.

Minghao was in the bathtub applying the hair dye. The water was hot, despite it being winter

“Wait” said to himself  “I am the only one living on this floor”

**Day 207 after he woke up remembering nothing**

There’re some memories, some really odd dreams, maybe mixed dreams and memories. He dreams about his mom, but every time he tries, it’s difficult to see her face, he's in China and he even remembers his home. He also dreams being in a luxury bed, next to him this beautiful smiley guy without face.

_“Please don’t kill me!”_

_“Please I love you”_

Minghao woke up covered in sweat and blood running furious through his veins.

 

 

**Day 214 after he woke up remembering nothing**

 

“It’s over”

The food cans are over; he just ate the last one this morning.

The worst part of living these days, is that you can’t get food without the risk of being killed by it.  Even if it’s by your own ways or receiving the government’s shitty food.

The government’s food distribution is Tuesday, and today’s Tuesday. So it means, half of the population of the district is going to be in the meeting point; and it means that Minghao will steal food and maybe a portable heater.

Minghao left home to get some food. He passed an appliances store and immediately thought in  the portable heater.

_Damn winter._

He stepped through the broken glass door of the abandoned store, looking for the artifact, but suddenly a man popped up off the counter pointing a gun at him.

“Don't move or I'll shoot you” said the man with shaky hands.

Minghao introduce his left hand in his pocket, his gun was there.

“Don’t move” screamed the man.

“Easy boy” said Minghao “I just want a portable heater, that’s all, we don’t have to do this”

The man fell down on the floor after a quick sound, Minghao reached behind the counter. The man was dead and Minghao in shock, he didn’t shoot him; his gun was still on his pocket.  He looked in the opposite direction, from where the bullet should have come, but didn’t watch anything or anyone.    

“A fucking sniper” Minghao ran his fingers through his hair in disbelieving. Minghao's hair is white now, black roots nearly seen; the store lady was right, it suits him. 

 

**Day 215 after he woke up remembering nothing**

 

Minghao doesn't know if it’s part of losing your memory to be this paranoid or not, but he fears for his life. Nine days had passed since his new neighbor moved, and since that event, feels someone creeping every time he goes out his apartment. And he's sure it is this mysterious guy, he could be a serial killer but no, he’s taking care of his ass and clearly he can use a fucking gun.

Yesterday he couldn’t get his portable heater, sadly.  However today, despite the cold, he has a brilliant idea.

 

Minghao knocked his neighbor door.

Inside the apartment, this guy was working shirtless. He looked at the computer screen and saw Minghao standing outside, through the surveillance camera.

“Fuck” said the guy “What the hell is he doing here”

Minghao knocked the door harder.

“Comin” He opened the door, finally.

“May I help you” said the guy.

Minghao was slightly speechless by the cute guy shirtless.

“Hi neighbor” said Minghao trying not to look at his toned chest. “I need some warm blankets”

“I’m Mingyu” said the guy, instead of answering his petition.

“Look, Mingyu. I was going to kill you and get the stupid blankets, but here I am being kind”

 “Great. Kindness is what this world needs” said Mingyu fake clapping “But you? Kill me? I bet you don’t even know how to hold a gun”

“You don’t know me” said bitter Minghao.

 _… And I don’t know myself_ though Minghao.

“Ok then, wait a minute” Mingyu closed the door.

Mingyu ran to get his AR-24, just in case Minghao remembered everything and tried to shoot him, then he returned with the softest and warmest blankets he had.

“Here” Mingyu threw the blankets to Minghao “Dirty blankets”

No they weren’t dirty, but Mingyu wanted to look cold in front of Minghao.

“Thanks” Minghao felt the blankets in his hands and internally smiled.

 

**Day 216 after he woke up remembering nothing**

Mingyu’s blankets smelled so familiar to him. Why Mingyu was taking care of him, probably because he knew him before his memory loss. But why he’s doing nothing or more like, why he’s doing everything in secret, maybe Mingyu is someone he should be afraid of.

Minghao came out of the apartment, from the window; to keep Mingyu from following him. He knew already the existence of the _“hidden camera”_

 

“Fuck Mingyu” Minghao said as he went down and put his feet on the floor “I can take care of my own”

 

Mingyu saw how Minghao came out of the window and tried to escape. That made Mingyu smile because that means, Minghao is less agile than before.

“You thought you were nimble” Mingyu said with a smirk.

Mingyu ran out his apartment to Minghao’s, as soon as he entered the room, started to searched for knives, guns, something dangerous; that can possibly end up with his life.

“Where are you? I know you have a gun” said Mingyu looking inside the pillows.

“I thought I left the door closed” said Minghao at his back “I saw the camera in the tree”

Mingyu froze in place when he felt the rigid front sight of the gun. Damn, Minghao had always been smarter than him. Mingyu lifted both hands in the air and slowly turned.

“Listen baby, you don’t have to pull the trigger”

“You were doing?” Minghao said with an inexpressive face.

“Listen, I needed my blankets back” Mingyu took the blankets.

“It’s ok; you can take them with you. They’re not warn enough”

“Well maybe I can help with that”

Mingyu slowly took down Minghao's hand, causing the gun to frot over his groin. Minghao's gaze blurred as Mingyu reached into his pants and pressed his fingers over his cock. Mingyu shivered, it's been months since he had Minghao so close. Minghao looked up, saw Mingyu smiling with lustful eyes.

 

"Do you like it?" Mingyu said smirking

                   

**Day 220 after he woke up remembering nothing**

Mingyu told him his life after a frotting session.

Mingyu is a rich boy that doesn't want to be found because apparently his father is an asshole.

What a cliche story, sound so fake for some reason.

 

Minghao told him:

“I don’t remember anything”

Lies, Minghao remembers more every passing day.

 

**Day 221 after he woke up remembering nothing**

 

“Did you know me before my memory loss?” said Minghao

“No I swear”

Minghao started to believe Mingyu story. Maybe Mingyu father ordered his death and that’s why he ended up in a massive grave. But what about the stupid pills he took and his previous knowledge with weapons.

 

**Day 230 after he woke up remembering nothing**

Mingyu’s hands were paradise. Minghao melt every time those hands touch his body.

“Why did you follow me?” asked Minghao. They were cuddling on Mingyu’s bed. 

“Because I fell in love with you, and didn't want anyone to hurt you”

“Don’t you think it’s too soon to say you’re in love with me?” said Minghao.

For Minghao, _love_ was so intimate and meaningful, to say so lightly. It almost terrifies how he wants to say “I love you” to Mingyu when he barely knows him. On the other hand, even if it sounds too cliche, felt like if he knows him for a long time.

Mingyu laughed.

“Baby I love you more than my AK-101” Mingyu said with a chuckle.

“What…”  That sentence left Minghao open mouth.

 

 

_“Baby I love you more than my AK-101”_

_“I hate you”_

_“No, you love me”_

“How do you know about types of weapons?” Minghao gazed Mingyu’s expression.

“Well…” Mingyu swallowed “I used to be a hunter”

 

 

_“And I believed you were a hunter” Minghao was about to pull the trigger “you fucking liar”_

_“Please don’t kill me!” Mingyu was on his knees begging “Please… I love you”_

_“Bullshit” Minghao wiped his tears, his hand were shaking. “If I had known this before, you would be dead already”_

_“I know” Mingyu screamed “You would be dead too, but I fell in love with you”_

_“You’re the enemy”_

_“You too” Mingyu looked his gun under the bed, then the open door. “Please, I don’t want anyone to hurt you”_

_Minghao wiped his tears ones again, and in that fractions of seconds Mingyu took his gun and ran to the door._

_Minghao shoot twice, but Mingyu was gone._

Mingyu saw Minghao’s eyes darken in knowledge, he remembers. 

“Minghao?” said Mingyu with shaky voice.

Minghao rolled off the bed and quickly took the gun out of his pocket.

“What did you do to me?” Minghao pointed the gun at Mingyu. 

“Listen Minghao, I did all of this because your life was in danger here in Korea and because I love…”

“Shut up!” screamed Minghao. “I was your target”

“Yes! And your target was my boss’s interests, that's why I was sent to spy on you”

“Your boss was killing thousands of people, that's why I was sent here”

“I don’t work for him anymore!” screamed Mingyu “Not since they ordered to kill you… Minghao, I saved your life”

“Aw how sweet, thanks for leave me in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of dead bodies and a broken arm” Minghao said in sarcasm.

“If my boss know you’re still alive, they’ll definitely kill you” Mingyu  swallowed “And they’ll kill me too”

Minghao remained quiet in silence thinking about everything.

“I just wanted a new beginning with you” Mingyu took a bag from the closet and jumped out of the window.

This time Minghao didn’t shoot and Mingyu was gone, again.

**Day 24 after he woke up remembering.**

Almost a month since the last time he saw Mingyu, but still feels his eagle eyes taking care of him every time he goes out.  

Minghao was walking on the street when a mysterious car started to follow him. It was obvious, this day will eventually come, but he’s not going to die, so he ran.

A bullet hit his leg, making him fall.

“Here you are mister” said the man with face mask and big eyelashes, looking at him on the ground.

“Our boss will be glad to see you” said another man in white suit.

W _here was Mingyu when he needs it …?_

“What if I don’t want to see your boss” said Minghao from the ground, pressing his wound.

“Time to sleep” The white suit man clicked his fingers and a third man who hadn’t seen before, hit him with his boots.

 

**Day 25 after he woke up remembering.**

Minghao woke up tied in a chair, in a white room. In front of him was a big two way mirror glass.  His arm was caught in a metal roller, exerting incredible pressure.

 Minutes later same man with white suit entered the room.  The man walked in circles around him, in silence; this man had a bob cut and an angelic face, but his eyes were so dark.

“Xu Minghao, Chinese spy” said the man. “I’m not completely sure how the hell you escape the last time, but I’m almost sure it was that traitor bastard Mingyu”

“Who do you work for?”

“I'm not gonna tell you” Minghao spat on the other man’s face.

“Listen Motherfucker” the man wiped his face “If your family were still alive, we would kill them; but they’re dead so we’re going to kill Mingyu. Now, tell me where is he?”

“I don’t know” said Minghao.

“Alright”

The man made the roller down more, almost breaking his arm. Minghao screamed in pain. The white suit man’s hair started to get messy and his face looked deranged.

“Jeonghan stop! We have problems!” The man with long eyelashes opened the door.

“What now?” said the Jeonghan guy.

Minghao heard a lot of shots, and then a strange smoke filtered through the open door, the shots slowed to an end, then he fainted.

 

 

 

**Day 1 after he woke up remembering nothing.**

Minghao head felt heavy as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he notices was a river and the green grass. When he finally moved, his body felt like if it was hit by a truck, he could barely move his arm, maybe it was broken.

Minghao couldn’t remember why he ended up in this place. In fact, he could remember anything. In his pocket there was a grey box with blue pills and a note that said “Your name is Minghao, but don’t tell anyone your real name. Take these pills…you need them. Then find me in the address in your arm” Minghao looked his arm and there it was, an address.

 

“Hey are you ok?” said a man in a boat.

The man landed and took Minghao with him.

“I’m Seokmin; I live in that village” The man pointed at the far village “What’s your name?”

“Mingyu, my name is Kim Mingyu” Minghao smiled.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mingyu saved Minghao twice!
> 
> Minghao reminded Mingyu? Yes or no? 
> 
> I hope you like it


End file.
